Raito na Parada!
by Lavi Black
Summary: Nosso querido Yagami Raito resolve fazer uma viagem. O que será que irá acontecer?


**Notas da Autora: **Death Note não me pertence. Créditos à Takeshi Obata e Tsugumi Ohba.

Fãs do Raito: Gomenasai, mas eu adoro ferrar ele! 8D

**Raito na Parada!**

Nosso adorado Yagami Raito, mais conhecido como Kira, estava entendiado. O trabalho de Kira no Japão andava muito bem, não havia muitos desafios. L? Bem, esta é uma outra história. Digamos apenas, que os dois entraram em um acordo. Pois bem, voltando a nosso amado Kira. Em um dia ensolarado, o jovem Yagami estava em casa assistindo tv tranquilamente em seu quarto quando se deparou com as notícias vindas de um país chamado Brasil.

**Raito: **A corrupção e a violência nesse país já passaram dos limites! Esses políticos e esses traficantes devem ser punidos! Kira deveria puní-los! \Ò.Ó/

Decidido, nosso amado Kira resolveu partir para o Brasil, mais especificamente Rio de Janeiro. Depois ele iria para Brasília. Mas o voo que nosso querido Kira pegou tinha escala em São Paulo. Como sabia que havia muita violência em São Paulo, Raito resolveu ficar nessa cidade mesmo.

**Raito: **Começarei meu julgamento aqui! Ò.Ó7

Hospedado no Maksound Plaza, Kira resolveu andar pela cidade, conhecer mais sobre e ela e matar uma ou duas pessoas quem sabe. Andando pela rua, nosso amado Kira notou uma movimentação entranha em uma certa avenida. Curioso, nosso amado deus de araque resolveu investigar.

Se aproximando da avenida, nosso querido Kira fez questão de observar tudo e qualquer pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho. Viu cada pessoa... Algumas fantasiadas, outras totalmente maquiadas, algumas outras com roupas bem chamativas. Mas o que mais espantava nosso amado Kira era um pequeno detalhe. A maioria das pessoas era do sexo masculino.

**Raito: **Que raio de negócio é esse? O.O"

Tadinho do nosso pseudo-deus! Estava tão confuso e perdido! Mas uma alma caridosa se apareceu para ajudá-lo.

**Rapaz: **Olá, lindo! Está perdido?

Nosso querido Raito se virou para encarar aquele que se dirigia a ele. Era um rapaz, talvez da idade dele. Tinha a pele bem branca, cabelos pretos e compridos, as pontas pintadas de roxo. Estava com uma calça de couro negra, botas de cano alto pretas e uma blusa vermelha. Além de uma coleira preta em seu pescoço. Sorria de um modo muito suspeito para nosso querido Kira.

**Raito: **Quem é você?!

Nosso amado Kira logo se afastou do dito rapaz.

**Rapaz: **Sou Max, muito _prazer_.

O rapaz estendeu a mão. Temeroso do sorriso do rapaz, nosso amado deus que fugiu do hospício aceitou a mão oferecida.

**Raito: **Yagami Raito.

**Max: **Que nome diferente! Você não é daqui né?

**Raito: **Não, venho do Japão.

**Max: **Oh, Japão! - o rapaz sorriu.

**Rapaz: **Maxy, my love! O que está fazendo por aqui, querido! - uma voz soou fina atrás de um assustado Raito.

**Max: **Nada de mais, Bru! Só estou conversando com o Raito! Ele é do Japão, amor!

Raito viu um outro rapaz. Este era parecido com o primeiro. Também tinha cabelos negros e pele pálida. Mas seu cabelo estava com mechas azuis e ele vestia uma calça jeans azual e uma camisa branca.

**Bru: **Japão?! - o outro rapaz de aproximou do rapaz chamado Max - Eu amo o Japão!

**Max: **E olhe como ele é lindo Bru!

**Bru: **Você tem razão Maxy! Ele é ma-ra-vi-lho-so! - Bru olhou nosso assustado Raito de cima a baixo com um olhar extremamente malicioso.

**Raito: **O que vocês querem?

**Max e Bruno: **Queremos você, lindo! O que mais?! - ambos sorriram maliciosamente.

**Raito: **COMO É QUE É?!

Oh, coitado do nosso amado pseudo-deus! Só agora se dera conta das reais intenções daqueles rapazes!

**Bru:**Queremos você Raito! - Bru passou para as costas de Raito. Passou suas mãos pelas costas de nosso amado pseudo-deus descendo-as até o bumbum do jovem.

**Raito: **TIRA SUA MÃO DAÍ! EU NÃO SOU GAY! Ò.Ó

**Max: **Então o que está fazendo aqui? Oo

**Bru: **Relaxa, Max. Ele deve ter vergonha de assumir. - Bru passou os braços pela cintura de Raito e encostou o queixo no ombro do rapaz. Piscou o olhou para o companheiro que se aproximou.

Max se aproximou passando os braços pelos ombros de Bru e aproximando seus lábios do pescoço de Raito, distribuindo beijos pela região.

Raito tentou se afastar, mas os braços de Bru em sua cintura o impediam de se mexer. Bru deslizou os lábios pelo cabelo de Raito até a nuca, onde beijou e sugou a pele fortemente.

**Raito: **Ahhh...parem...EU NÃO SOU GAY JÁ DISSE! Ò.Ó

**Max: **Se isso é verdade, pergunto-lhe: Por que está aqui? - Max não parou de beijar o pescoço de Raito. Sua mão direita deslizando por seus braços, segurando seus pulsos, imobilizando-o completamente.

Raito olhou ao redor. Ninguém prestava atenção neles. A música estava alta e era estranha. As pessoas pulavam, se divertiam. Um grupo passou perto da onde eles estavam, carregava uma bandeira colorida parecida com o arco-íris.

Max e Bru pressionaram seus corpos contra Raito que, não conseguindo se conter gemeu. As bocas dos rapazes continuavam a depositar beijos no pescoço e na nuca de Kira.

**Raito: **ME LARGUEM!!!! EU NÃO GAY CARAMBA!!!! ME LARGUEM!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alguém: **Raito-kun? Oo

Raito virou o rosto tentando ver quem o chamava. Quando reconheceu a dita pessoa seus olhos se arregalaram.

**Raito: **L!! O.O

**L: **O que está fazendo com esses dois rapazes, Raito-kun?

**Raito: **NADA! ELES É QUE ESTÃO TENTANDO ME ESTUPRAR NÃO TÁ VENDO? Ò.Ó

**L: **Mas parece que você está gostando Raito-kun. - super inocente, nosso detetive não?

**Raito: **TÁ LOUCO L?! DESDE QUANDO EU SOU GAY?! Ò.Ó

**L: **Quer mesmo que eu responda Raito-kun? ^_^

**Raito: **QUER MORRER L?! Ò.Ó

**Max: **Quem é esse Raito? - Max deixou o pescoço do Raito e encostou os lábios no rosto do rapaz.

**Bru: **Realmente, Raito. Quem é ele? É uma gracinha. - Bru deixou a nuca do rapaz e depositou um beijo em seu cabelo.

**L: **Sou o namorado dele.

**Max, Bru e Raito: **COMO É?! O.O

**Max e Bru: **Porque não disse que tinha namorado Raito?

**Raito: **L?! ESTÁ LOUCO?! O.O

**L: **Os dois podem ir soltando ele. - L se aproximou e afastou as mãos de Max e Bru do corpo do Raito - Esse rapaz é MEU! - puxou Raito pela gravata e grudou seu corpo no corpo do rapaz.

**Max: **Ai que pena!

**Bru: **Que pena ao dobro! Os dois são lindos demais, Maxy!

**L: **Tchau pros dois! Senão serão presos por tentativa de estupro! ò.Ó

**Bru: **Como é?

**L: **Eu sou L, o maior detetive do mundo. Se não derem o fora daqui agora vou mandar prendê-los por tentarem estuprar MEU namorado!

**Max: **Mel Deus! Que rapaz ciumento! Vamos Bru!

**Bru: **Vamos sim Maxy!

Os dois rapazes foram embora.

**Raito: **Ficou louco L?

**L: **O que está fazendo _aqui_, Raito-kun? Oo - detalhe: L ainda segurava o rapaz pela gravata contra seu corpo.

**Raito: **Eu te faço a mesma pergunta!

**L:** Tinha uma reunião com o Lula. Mas Raito-kun! O que você faz _aqui_?

**Raito: **Como assim? Oo

**L: **Por que você está na Parada Gay, Raito-kun?

Um segundo para nosso amado pseudo-deus Kira processar a informação.

**Raito: **PARADA GAY??????!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

**L: **É! Essa é a Parada Gay de São Paulo Raito-kun!

**Raito: **Maldição! Ò.Ó

**L: **Mas...Raito-kun... - L enrolou a mão na gravata do Raito.

**Raito: **Que é? Oo

**L: **Você gostou do que aqueles rapazes estavam fazendo com você?

**Raito: **LÓGICO QUE NÃO! Ò.Ó

**L: **E por que não? - L aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do de Raito, se isso for possível.

**Raito: **Porque não eles não eram você, idiota. - Raito puxou L pela cintura, literalmente colando seu corpo ao do detetive.

**L: **Boa resposta. - o detetive sorriu e beijou o rapaz que correspondeu imediatamente.

E foi assim que nosso amado deus Kira passou por São Paulo.

**Raito: **L.

**L: **Hum?

**Raito: **Me lembre de nunca mais voltar a São Paulo sim? Ò.ó

**L: **Hai, Raito-kun! xD - o detetive sapecou um beijo nos lábios do namorado.

**Raito: **Odiei essa cidade! Ò.Ó

**OWARI**

**Notas da Autora: **Oie!!!! 8D

Essa fic é bem nonsense mesmo, eu sei. Nem sei da onde tirei a idéia de fazê-la! xD

Desculpe pelo tamanho.

Mas é aí ficou legal? ^_^

Por favor, deixem reviews! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D

Obrigada!

Ja nee yo Minna-san!

Lavi Black


End file.
